Parents
by LadieLazarus
Summary: A potentially scary conversation. Pryde/Wisdom


Title: Late

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: 028 Children

Summary: A scary conversation in dialogue form.

"Pete."

"Hmph."

"_Pete._"

"Bughuhaway."

"Pete. Wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Guh... What? What is it, Pryde. What's going on?"

"Pete, I'm... I'm late."

"Late fer wha'?"

"No... not late for something. Just late."

"Your'e-- Oh. _Oh_."

"You're awake now."

"Well yeah, Pryde. Of course I'm bloody awake. What the hell are you going on about, Pryde? You're sure about this?"

"Of _course_ I'm sure, Pete. Why on Earth would I lie about this?"

"I'm not saying you would! It's just that... I mean, I thought we..."

"We were. Careful, that is."

"Well then..."

"I don't know, do I? I'm not a doctor."

"Well, have you taken one of them test things?"

"No. I only just realized that I was-- y'know."

"Well how late are you, Pryde?"

"I don't know, like a couple of weeks, anyway."

"And you just now noticed?!"

"Well, things with us have been... We've been... This is all new to me, Pete. I'm not used to having to watch it this closely."

"Right. Right. Well, have you... You should go see MacTaggert. _We_, I mean. We should go see MacTaggert."

"Moira? Oh geez. I guess you're right."

"You know another doctor on this God-forsaken rock?"

"No."  
"Then MacTaggert it is."

"Right. Yeah. Okay."

"Well Let's go."

"...Pete?"

"What?"

"You should probably put some clothes on."

"Oh. Right."

Twenty Minutes Later

"Well?"

"We don't know yet."

"Well how long--"

"She says about ten minutes until she runs the bloodwork."

"Ten fucking minutes?"

"She says thank the Shi'ar. It used to take about forty."

"Oh. Well bloody good for the bloody Shi'ar."

"Pete. We should probably talk about..."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"I mean, if I _am_..."

"Pryde, whatever you want to do. I mean, I know that this is new, and we're not really sure what it is or nothing, but it feels about as real as anything I've ever felt, so whatever I have to do to make sure that we keep it going, I'm in."

"I... Thank you, Pete. You have no idea what that... how much that..."

"Awww fuck. Don't cry, Pryde. Please don't cry. I fucking hate when you do that."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

"Look, let's talk about what we're going to do."

"Well, I think... I don't know if I can keep it, Pete. I'm terribly young."

"Yeah. You are."

"You're not."

"Thanks."

"No! I meant that, if you wanted to... I mean... I'd understand."

"You want to try a full sentence, Pryde?"

"If it were yours. I mean, your _baby. _Oh fuck."

"What?"

"I just said it. The word. Baby."

"So you did."

"It just made it seem very real."

"Yes, I suppose it did. Huh."

"So, anyway, if _it _was yours. I don't know... You'd help, I suppose?"

"Damn right."

"Oh."

"What? You thought I'd walk out on you like that?"

"No! No, Pete. I... I don't know what I thought."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to get upset. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Okay, so if I was going to stick around, what does that mean?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, if it had your genes, it'd be one fuck of a kid."

"Yours aren't anything to sneeze at."

"Oh yes. Predeliction towards addiction and paranoia. Can't imagine why I don't have a dozen already."

"You have pretty eyes."

"I've killed men for less, you know."

"Shut up."

"Well what are we going to do then, Pryde?"

"Well, Pete, I don't know, but knowing that you'd stay with me, it matters, Pete. More than you'd ever know. I think I just need to figure it out."

"Fine. Let's just wait until MacTaggert has the--"

Two Minutes Later

"So... I'm not."

"Yer not?"

"No."

"...At the risk of being beaten up by a ninja, thank God."

"Absolutely. I may start going to temple again."

"Don't get me wrong, Pryde. It wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if..."

"Oh no. No it wouldn't. It would have been fine."

"Yeah. Absolutely. It would have been great."

"Fantastic, even."

"Yeah."

"But, Pryde?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank God."

"I know. I know. Oh, and Moira put me on something else now. Some kind of injection on top of my usual stuff."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So this shouldn't happen again. Not, at least, until we would want it to."

"If ever."

"Right."

"So Pryde..."

"Pete what are you doing?"

"Well, I figure, you got that fancy new drug, right? It'd be a shame not to test it out..."

"You're ridiculous."

"And yet you keep me around."

"Clearly I'm derranged."

"And gorgeous."

"All right, all right. Shut up."


End file.
